


[授权翻译]This Fire Rising

by Shame_i_translate



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Consent Play, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Intoxication, Kink Negotiation, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Fantasy, Trust
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James有着非常有趣的fantasy♂~偷偷存在电脑里。为了不被Michael发现，自以为机智的他用精灵语标注了这个文件夹~</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Fire Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138993) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James有着非常有趣的fantasy♂~偷偷存在电脑里。为了不被Michael发现，自以为机智的他用精灵语标注了这个文件夹~

This Fire Rising

### 作者：[luninosity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity)

### 翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

### Chapter 1: day one: michael

 

正文

一切因Michael借了James的笔记本电脑而起。

 

更准确的说，是James和Joe Wright（《赎罪》导演）出去吃午饭，顺便聊聊下一步“伟大的历史剧”的时候。Michael正想要回一封邮件，笔记本却莫名其妙地出了问题，现在正孤零零地在卧室里忏悔原罪。而他又不想在手机上输入那段冗长的回复，他早就想换掉和摩托车轮胎有过亲密接触的手机……反正James是不会介意的。又不是说他们没有同居，亲吻过彼此，或者时不时亲手喂对方吃培根三明治；借台笔记本也不会比他们两天前做的那些事更亲密。

 

Michael轻击键盘打开了电脑，看着那小小的屏幕有些退缩——好吧，James也是个小小的人。老实说,他确实很疑惑怎么能用这么小的屏幕读剧本——他突然停了下来，有个最小化的文件夹，可能James误认为已经关掉了的。文件名是自己看不懂的语言，Michael担心James的电脑染上了什么病毒，戳了下这个文件夹，然后坐在那儿盯了它一会儿。

 

哈。好吧。

 

他之前在新奥尔良拍了三个月电影直到两周前才回来，James会有一些撸管材料不足为奇。Michael自己也有，文件夹名是“已下载星球大战1-3剧本”，万一Steve McQueen（《羞耻》导演）想借他电脑呢。

  
他不是很惊讶James有看色情读物，他惊讶的是James有许多有趣的幻想场景，而且这些场景他从未选择与自己分享。

 

James有视频和小说，因为他喜欢文字和阅读。Michael打开了其中一个读了几段，沉思着停了下来，注视着屏幕。

 

他从没觉得他们的性生活很平淡。他们有道具，却从来没有想到过这些。现在这些想法都被展现在他眼前。

 

他继续读下去，风吹得门外围墙不停地咯吱作响，模糊了门内他的作为。他再次停了下来，在脑内描绘James在那个场景中会是什么样子，而他自己又是怎么从♂旁♂协♂助。

 

他甚至可以看到那幅场景，他想。他可以做到。

 

他是可以做到的。他的身体也显然同意。

 

James轻哼着星际迷航的主题曲，把钥匙、摩托车头盔和皮夹克都散放在了靠墙的桌子上走进门来。James开始亲吻大脑暂时断路的Michael，然后突然僵住了。

 

“噢，天啊。”

 

“嗯，”Michael回应道。

 

“天啊。”James又说了一遍，整个人看起来都僵硬了。“我…你…靠，对不起对不起——”

 

“为什么？”

 

“为什么——因为这个——你——我他妈要藏到卧室里去，或者搬到另一个洲。求你不要再读那些玩意儿了，求你。”

 

“你喜欢这些？”

 

“如果我说不，你会相信吗？”

 

“不会。James，你可从没告诉我这些。我也不想你躲去什么地方。我爱你，而且我们可以做这些。”

 

James环住了他的手臂。Michael能明白这个姿势的意思：警惕，表面上友好但其实不相信自己，戒备。这是James收到别人自发的赞扬或收到意料外的善意时会有的样子。他以为经过两个月的时间，已经过了James会对他做这种姿势的阶段。

 

“你想做这些，和我做。”

 

“我肯定不会和其他人做？”

 

令他大失所望的笑容。仿佛制造了一种隔阂出来。

 

“过来，拜托”他试着开口。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我想吻你。”

 

James犹豫了。Michael能明白这个表情的意思：这是James在内心的退怯却想取悦对方的表情；后者一如既往地胜出了，因为James是Michael所知的最友善的，也是最棒的人。

 

James叹了口气，退回到他身边，伸出一只手。Michael牵过那只手，起身将他拉近，手滑上他的头顶，任由指尖被黑色的丝线所缠绕。

 

“我爱你，”他说着，气息掠过数毫米外的唇，然后轻轻地吻上了它们着陆的地方，温和而又坚定地尝遍了各个角落，他享受着、探索着，直到对方的不安感褪去；直到James不得不搂上他的腰来支撑自己。

 

完美。Michael 把James拉回怀里，重新坐到沙发上。那双蓝眼仍处于茫然之中，没有丝毫抵抗。

 

“我以为我把它关了，”James朝着他的锁骨嘟哝着。语调里多的是后悔而不是恐慌。

 

“我也觉得是你以为关了。”

 

“你不该看到的。我特别用精灵语标注，以为你不会去看。”

 

“是精灵语吗？”他一手插入James发间，他喜欢它向上卷起的弧度，仿佛是在舔舐着自己的肌肤。“在精灵语里它是什么意思？”

 

“嗯，色情物。”

 

“是啊，我——”

 

“不，我是说这个文件夹的名字。”James叹了口气。“你之前不是认真的吧？还有，让我站起来，我很重啊。”

 

“你不重。我是认真的，我爱你。如果那…之前…James，如果你想做，如果我们没有——对你来说不够——”

 

“那只是幻想！”James说，然后试图跳离沙发——大概是想要逃到卧室去。Michael抓住他，尽管花了一番功夫——因为James练过瑜伽，而且特技也是自己做。他能用跳山羊的方式翻过一辆车，这不是理论而是被实践过的；Michael曾经在拍摄现场亲眼见过，结果就是他不得不躲在James的片场房车里直到这幕结束。James可以把他按在墙上，照料他突然变紧的长裤里骤然勃起的欲望。

 

James不想伤害他，此时此地，并没有奋力挣扎。Michael亲吻着他的耳朵，也促使他的抵抗变得越来越单薄。“你知道的，你可以告诉我，”他说，然后尽力在内心深处不去想需要担心的事，“有任何你想要的，在床上，你都可以告诉我。我希望你快乐。”

 

这些话起效了；它当然会起效，他说的都是丝毫不加修饰的心里话。James坐起来看着他，蓝宝石的双眼透着沮丧。“我很快乐！我很快乐，跟你在一起，我真的很开心。你他妈是那么难以置信，无论是不是在床上。真的，你棒极了。我都不知道怎么——我已经没有什么想要的了，OK？”

 

那目光是如此坚决。认真的，通透的，焦急又虔诚的：James是如此坚定地想要令他安心。

 

James在男男的事上还是个雏。Michael不是，只有过一个，或者一个半，如果把十五岁时笨拙的实验吻也算进去的话。在这方面他们都在学习，一起学习。

“我知道，”他深信James是快乐的，他也真的取悦了James。“我知道，但如果有你有点想要，或者可能有兴趣的——还有这个，嗯——我是认真的，我想要去做。”话里也有着真心，同等的真诚。

 

James想说什么又停下了，在沉默中注视了他几秒，“…你是认真的。”

 

“我是认真的。”他小心翼翼地轻推离得最近的的膝盖。James轻舔他的嘴唇，放松了一点点，让他们的腿互相接触。

 

“所以，如果你有没有什么…幻想…告诉我？如果我不知道，我就没法说同意，你知道的。”

 

James垂下眼睛，雀斑上方浮现出可爱的粉色，随后他又抬起了头，“你也一样。”

 

“当然。”

 

“所以…你的是——”

 

“噢,不,”Michael用一根手指轻敲正在活动的嘴唇。“你。在你分散我注意力之前。我没有任何幻想什么的。”

 

“你——”

 

“所有幻想都只是注视着你。”

 

“但是——”

 

“还有这个…”他用手指引回那绝望海洋般的注视，“让你快乐…让你极度兴奋。实际上，我觉得极度兴奋就是我想说的词…我可以做到。”

 

“我不知道，”James盘腿坐在沙发上窝在Michael的怀中安定下来。“我从来没有真的…我是说，就是色情的玩意儿，是幻想，对吧？不是什么你真的非得做的事情。”

 

“你想要吗？”

 

“我…不知道。我…”

 

“你感兴趣？”

 

James有些畏缩地闭上眼睛，“这种想法很令我兴奋…我的意思是，虽然并不总是这样…但有时我想要…”

 

Michael想了一会儿，把手放在James的后颈上，刻意施加重量，手指纠缠着最为脆弱的部分。James屏住了呼吸，深邃的海洋中流露出的情绪告诉了Michael他想知道的很多东西。

 

“有时候，”他惊讶于自己的声音变得如此暗哑，既柔和又充满诱惑，“你想变得弱小。想被强要，为了其他人的快感而被迫高潮。幻想别人在酒吧里请你喝酒——甚至偷偷在你的杯子里下药，我记得好像看到过这个内容——你感觉到晕眩，无法呼吸也无法站立，更不能说不，然后你什么都做不了，除了接受它，感受它，渴求它，无论他想对你做什么，甚至不止一个人。你会深陷其中，除了乖乖接受没有其他选择，而他们会让你高潮，一次接着一次…”

 

James低吟了一声，充满了惊讶和渴望。Michael听来完全是不自主发出的声音。那双眼睛大睁着注视着他。

 

他同时感到好几种情绪，骨髓深处炽热的欲望，对自己说出的话的惊讶，还有看到James那混合着震惊、羞耻和欲望的海浪般视线的愉悦。

 

他说，“我不能满足你所有的要求。有一些…我不会，James，我也不愿意做，我太爱你了。如果我们要做，我们就在这儿，只有我们。只是你会事先知道我要对你做什么，我不会在你不知道的情况下把任何东西放进你的杯子，我更做不到和别人分享你。”

 

James仍旧注视着他。

 

“我不会伤害你。如果我认为你承受不住——我会停下。好吗？”

 

James眨了眨眼，仍旧注视着。又眨了一次，James似乎渐渐发现这讨论已经不仅仅假设性的了。

 

“你还在听我说吗？”

”

“我…你…老实说我们真的…”

 

“你的幻想是有关…差不多…失去自主，”Michael说，说出口的同时意识到这是真的。这样的确说得通，毕竟这就是James：记得每个他遇见过人生日的James；给摄影组和私人助理烤新鲜姜饼的James；会因为在远足前发现好友——Benedict Cumberbatch——没吃早饭而特意带着他们绕路回家，魔法般地变出三明治，绝口不谈这会推迟进度的James；每次半夜Michael颤抖着、疯狂地相信这种生活——荧幕上的角色，他床上充满生机的精斑，交付给他的那颗慷慨的心——都将不复存在的时候都会搂着他的James。

 

上一次Michael对自己的生活感到不安，James一如往常认真地听他说。James镇定信心地回复他是错的。他应该查看手机里Quentin Tarantino（导演）求他为那个秘密的项目签字的短信。此外自己哪儿也不会去，Michael应该习惯他们被绑定在一起。他们相爱，这份爱会永远持续下去。

 

那次他双手环住月光下的实影，将脸埋入干净的卷发，鼻息间洁净的皮肤、苹果香波的香气，熟悉的温度，感到自己的心跳重新放缓。

 

他总结道，“…而我的幻想碰巧是看着你放弃控制权。所以…好吗？”

 

James又眨了眨眼，做了个深呼吸，绵长到让Michael怀疑他是否在呼吸；他就像在海床潜水的潜水者，只有氧气用尽前一刻才浮出水面。

 

James很小心地说，“我想要你刚才说的。我想要你，我想和你一起做这个，我不会在公共场合做，也不要其他任何人。不要陌生人，永远不要，只要你。如果你想要。”然后向前倾，出乎Michael意料地吻上了他，这个吻充满了突然爆发的激情。

 

“好吗？”他又问。这并不是一个问题，只是他想再次听到那个字眼。James重复道，“好吗？”然后再次吻他，“我爱你。”

 

“怎么样？”

 

James笑了。Michael的心突然轻了十倍，他感到胸口舒张，先前沉甸甸的感觉消失不见。

 

他们很默契。不仅仅是默契，他们要完成这个幻想。

 

“今晚不行，”他说。James挑起一边眉毛；Michael匆忙改口，“今晚先不做这个，我想…要好好准备一下。”

 

两边的眉毛这次都抬了起来；但James在笑。“你了解我的罪恶，我还得让你有所计划？”

 

“基本上是的。”一个吻落在鼻尖上，雀斑的上方。“但是没有罪恶，除非你再隐瞒你的快感。”

 

“文件夹开着只是因为我想你了，今天早上洗澡的时候。你高尚地说要让我恢复一下。我根本不需要恢复。”

 

“是那样吗？”他把手放James后颈，眼神停留在雀斑上。他的手向前移，拇指蹭过James下巴的曲线，一路描摹过他的骨骼，柔软的肌肤和姜黄色的胡渣，然后捉住尖尖的下巴，不带惩罚性地固定住James。他听到他的吸气声，微笑起来。

 

他注意到，“你还没说‘好的，James’。” James又笑了，有些脸红，有些兴奋又有些尴尬，但并没有抗拒。

 

“好的，如果——”

 

“如果？”他的另一只手感受到了隐藏在毛衣和牛仔裤下的臀部曲线。他轻拍那温暖的肌肤，一，二，三。“如果什么？”

 

“如果你带我回房间，就他妈的现在。”

 

Michael笑着吻住了他，坚定而又美妙，以流畅的动作拉着他站起来，低语道，“我有告诉过你我有多爱你的点子么，”James反驳到，“天哪，‘就他妈的现在’，哪一部分你不明白？我爱你，但我们可能需要讨论一下明确的定义，”然后James笑着跑向卧室门。

 

Michael在半路抓住了他，把他扔到床上，开始演示他是多么懂得这“定义”。这个f打头的单词，在辛辣威士忌般的口音中听起来尤其撩人。

 

为了确认，他又让James呻吟着说了好几次那个词。


	2. day two: James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James带着一点惊慌地醒来——他们真的讨论了那个问题——Michael让他安下心来。另外，还有裸体薄饼。

James醒了过来，嘴唇从紧贴着的Michael光裸的肩上移开，他祈祷自己睡觉的时候没有流口水。他试着翻个身，结果发现高大的德裔爱尔兰人像八爪鱼一样缠着他的腰。这只八爪鱼散发着舒适的温暖，迷人地安睡着，于是他放弃了翻身的打算。男人微微打着呼，长长地睫毛覆在安宁的肌肤上。

他就这么躺在那儿，注视了一会儿那些长长的睫毛，它们十分完美。和弧度精致的嘴唇一样；和Michael如桥梁一般笔直的鼻梁一样；和那些在睡梦中舒展开的前额上的沟壑一样，仿佛只要他还抱着James，就没有什么能打扰到他的美梦。

  
“我爱你，”James告诉他，然后将头又靠在不动的肩膀上，闭上双眼。他将手放在他的胸口上，就靠在那离如同打磨过的肌肉弧度最近的地方。他用手掌抚摸着微热的肌肤。他手掌的每一处都试着铭记Michael在身边的感觉。他想要这种带着苦涩的甜蜜无处不在，渗透骨髓，深入内心。

Michael会在不久之后醒来。这个散发黯淡云光的晨末，他会咧着嘴对着他笑，露出所有的牙齿，然后吻他。他会记得昨天所有的事，包括那个承诺。Michael从不会忘记他的诺言，特别是对他所爱之人许下的承诺。

  
James闻着Michael肩膀的气味，带着桔子味的肥皂香气，一丝清爽的男人的汗味。夜里James觉得冷，调高空调温度，然后爬到他的身上时，Michael从不会抱怨。James感到自己颤抖起来。

他知道他有的那些怪念头，他知道。也知道Michael是对的，关于他，以及关于他的那些失去自控权的幻想。他爱Michael，爱他没有被那想法而困扰，感激他努力让一切看起来很好，甚至让这个幻想有机会成真。

他想让它成真。在Michael说“我们可以这样做”的那一秒，他就想这样了。那时候他心跳加快；现在因为这些想法他的心跳又开始快速跳动。  
  
  
但是。但是他内心的一小部分也想要继续承担责任，那部分叫嚣着让他做三明治，洗碗，完成填字游戏以及将Michael的星球大战收藏品整齐地整理好放在书架上……

……他内心里的这一部分恐惧那些幻想成为现实。  
  


而且Michael是为了他才做这个的；James相信Michael对这些是感兴趣的，但是如果不是因为别人提示他永远不会有这个欲望。显然，James在二人之中是有性癖的那一个。他突然想起是他买了他们的第一个振动棒，是他在床上使用道具。Michael对这些主意没有反对，并且看起来还很享受这些小试验。那些James的好奇心——是闯入他内心的裂缝：都是因为自己的好奇。

  
所以显然，是James不正常。是他有那些性幻想，因这些幻想能够实现而目眩神迷。又讶异自己是如此饥渴，他终究还是不确定是否能够承受这一切。  
  
我没有性幻想，Michael说过。如果我有的话，那也都只是注视着你。

他最不希望看到的，就是让Michael觉得他有责任使他奇怪的幻想变成现实。他不能成为Michael的义务，James从未打算如此。

他想要Michael感到幸福。

Michael会醒来，会坚决要求让一切进行下去。James不知道该怎么说：请等等，我很害怕。不要为了我做这些，不要为我做任何勉强。不要付出这么多，我不知道我能够回报你什么，你已经得到我了，不要仅仅因为我莫名其妙的错误就把你自己置于这样的境地……

他可以听到自己的呼吸声，毫无规律。空气太稀薄了。

他不能让Michael发现。他没有多想便坐起身，背负的罪恶感迫使他闭上眼睛。Michael正抱着他，他的尝试起到了相反的效果。

沉睡着的爱尔兰火炉渐渐睁开眼，打了个呵欠。James之前欣赏着的鼻子皱了起来。“James？”

“我——我只是想——再睡一会儿，我刚才——”他害怕的事，即使在戏剧训练上下了一番工夫，此刻的声音还是有些颤抖。

“一切都好。”

“怎么了，”Michael说，又打了个呵欠，然后也坐起身。“James-”  
  
“抱歉-”

“别，天啊，过来，你看起来——让我抱着你，来吧，怎么了——是做了噩梦吗？有什么——我能帮得上的吗？”Michael的双臂环绕着他，给他安慰，保护，以及爱恋；James知道他应该推开，知道不应该从深爱的男人身上汲取更多，但他还不够坚定到可以抗拒这一切。最终他倚靠着那具精瘦的躯体，任由Michael抚摸着他的头发。  
  
“我就在这里，”Michael承诺道，然后在他的头顶落下一个吻，“永远。你能给我说说怎么了吗？”

“我……不知道。我没在哭。”  
  
“你当然没有。”他轻柔地抚摸着他的背部，手指将一切紧张哄诱离开。“我记得，当我想哭的时候你会抱着我。我爱你。刚才是一个噩梦吗？”

 

“不是。我不能——那不是——你能不能就——就消停几秒呢？可以吗？”  
  
Michael的手僵在他的背上。没有说话也没有反对；他吸气的声音足够大，如同骨头破碎，肋骨断裂，锥刺伤口一般精确的吸气声。

“噢，操，”James无助地说，“我爱你，真的，我—— 有些太过了。你”

“我太……”

“我没有解释清楚。”他抬眼看道，发现那破碎的暗淡的灰绿色眸子与他的眼睛对视。他伸出手，然后将Michael离得最近的一只手放在他的手里：就像一个绷带，也许就像是用来止血。 Michael看着他们的手。吞咽一下。  
  


“你是要……我们是不是……James，你没有要……离开我……”  
  
“什么？不！操，当然没有！”他捏了捏手中的手。紧紧地。“我只是……我很抱歉。对于所有的事，好吗？”

  
Michael的脸色完全苍白。“James，你受伤了吗？你——生病了吗，或者是——哦，天啊，这就是你为什么那么早回家的原因，昨天——”

 “哦！不是。我很好。很，好。”Michael看起来并不相信，双眼惊慌地打量他；James摇摇头，再一次肯定地捏了捏Michael的手。“没有。我向你彻底保证。如果你想，你可以打电话给我们的医生。我没事，Michael，我发誓。”

Michael深吸一口气，回握了一下，点点头。“好吧，所以……”

“所以我实在是太傻了，就是这样。我很抱歉。我——觉得害怕，我想。因为昨天的事。”

“昨天……”他专注地思考着；James几乎可以看到Michael正慌乱地搜索他的记忆。“是因为我们发现了你的色情电影？我是不是……没有让你明白，或者是没有说清楚，我爱你，我喜欢那些想法？你想要我再说一遍吗？我爱你，想让你快乐。”

“那个，”James说道，几乎又要哭了，主要是出于对于自己的失望。但他咬着嘴唇，并没有哭出来。他尝到血的味道。“你不能——你不能这么爱我。别为了我这么做。”

“James，我——不能他妈的是什么意思？”他很愤怒，但仍然试着抑制 “我能够爱你，我当然可以，这些想法他妈的是从哪里来的——”

“我是说你不应该这样。”他的声音几乎无法识别。紧张而扭曲，不像他的声音。“我没有——我想要被压倒，被操到尖叫。我有…就像你说的那样——被操到没法张口说yes或者no或者任何话的念头。我知道这样很淫荡，我——我给我们买了按摩棒，而你除了我以外并不想要任何东西。你只是想要给我这些，我想要同意，然后我他妈的被吓坏了，我——我无法呼吸了——”  
  
  
“操他妈的耶稣基督，”Michael说道，然后模糊中James想起亵渎神明的后果，出于牧师家庭的背景。现在他正全神贯注地试着让空气重新回到他的肺部，好让他可以向主道个歉。 

 “坐起来，”Michael现在说道，声音突然提高，“James，快。坐起来。不是这样，坐直了。我们得让你恢复呼吸。看着我。”他的手放在他的肩膀上，紧得让他有点疼痛。“深呼吸，James。慢慢地吸气，吐气。跟我一起，吸，然后吐。很好，很好，你做得很好，再来一次，好吗？跟我一起？”

  
“抱歉，”James虚弱地说，仍然不住喘息。他的肺，开始重新工作。“我没事了。谢谢你。”

 

“上帝，”Michael说道，然后移开手，用手捂住脸，将双眼隐盖，叹了口气。“你-James。到底怎么了。”  
  


James就这么坐在那里，深呼吸着，盯着那些床单上的褶皱，因为他真的不知道答案。最近的是三条深蓝色的平行褶皱，就像是被精心雕刻的山脊。他的视线顺着它们，没有抬起眼看，直到一团混乱弄皱的布料那里，直到因为Michael的重量而形成的阴影处。

  
“……你说你买了振动棒，”Michael缓缓地说，然后James吓了一跳。Michael看过去：在那双眸子里，歉疚，也许是，或者是理解，或者是完全是一些其他的情感。“但是……其实你没有。我的意思是，是的，那是你的主意，但是……我不知道你还记得吗……是我付的钱。我们当时是在网上看到它，当时你在笑，你说我们需要买一个然后试一试，我当时正要买些历史书，然后我就……”  
  


“……你是做了。”James说道，然后倒回枕头上，用一只手臂遮住脸。“那也是我让你这么做的。”

“不是。”Michael倒在床上。在他旁边躺下。试探性地捧着他的手臂，然后把它们拉开。“如果你又像那样无法呼吸了就告诉我。不是这样的，你错了。我想这么做，James，是什么让你认为我不想？”

“我也不知道。”他让Michael将他的手臂移开。灰绿色的眸子仿佛受了伤，也透着一股希望。他因为后者有一点退缩，但是还是与Michael的目光交汇。“我很抱歉。我没事，我能呼吸了，我认为……我只是被吓坏了。我也不知道。”  
  


“你之前已经说过这些了，”Michael的手没有离开他的手臂，他的手指在他的肌肤打转着，一些没有规则的圆圈，一些伸展的音符，顺着雀斑画着线条。 “被什么吓着了？我们吗？”

“被……失去控制。如果我想要的不是你想要的——如果你因为，因为我强迫你做这些而讨厌我——如果事实就是这样，你一直在为了我而做这些事，我知道你其实并不愿——”  
  


“你能别替我回答了吗，”Michael说着，十分恼怒，然后将James的手放到唇边，依次吻过每一根手指。

 “我真的想要那么做。这不是我会去主动想的事。当我知道你想要那么做的时候，当你告诉我你想要尝试，和我一起……我想我今天早上梦到你了。还有昨天晚上。我想要这么做。为了你，因为现在，这也是我的性幻想了，一直挥之不去。这样说你觉得好一点了吗？”  
  
“嗯……也许吧。”的确，有一点。他感觉好一点的是Michael的城市。那视线绝对是真实的，充盈他指间的紧张的气息也是诚实的。“你不介意吗？我那样想——我有——”

“你是指你有着绝对令人震撼的性幻想，而且你让我和你一起分享吗？不。”Michael把他的手翻过来，这一次在他的手掌心落下一吻。“我不介意。”

“我不认为震撼是—”  
  


“我爱你的那些念头。你看世界的方式——James，我一直都爱你，还有那些想象力。我没有——”

“可你是一个演员。”

“———我知道，我知道，是的，但不是那样，这不是一回事。如果我看到一副中土世界的地图，我会想需要的物流资源，要在片场花掉的时间，要拍得多细致才能让观众明白。而你会问如果有魔法，成为一名巫师会是什么样。”为了表示强调，他轻轻咬了一下食指。“我很佩服那一点。”  
  
James躺在床上，这是今晨的第二次了，然后发现自己几乎无法移动。这一次是因为太过惊讶。

  
“……中土？”

“你喜欢托尔金……”

“我喜欢，是的……如果我告诉你我被这个吓着了，去试一试的想法——你说了你真的想要这样做，但是如果我说不呢？”  
  


“你确定？”  
  


“不。我是说，我不是在拒绝。我想这样。我相信你。只是……这只是，嗯，我喜欢填字游戏。为了消遣。”  
  


Michael想了一会儿，然后说，“噢。”  
  
“那么，你知道为什么了。”  
  
“是的……但是这就是为什么，不是吗？因为你不想成为处理线索的那个人，而是暂时地将一切封存。让另一个人为你做决定，关于你的一切，关于你会感受到什么，关于你可以得到多少……但如果你不愿的话，我们就不去试。随时都可以。如果现在你说可以，而在我们在卧室做准备的时候反悔了，我们就停下来。我爱你。真的。如果你想听，我可以用德语和法语说出来。我还可以去学威尔士语。任何语言都可以。如果你需要。”Michael的声音十分轻柔，却又炽热。“每一个小时我都可以对你说，每一天。只要向我保证，在我这么做的时候，你会试着去听，即使不是那么容易。”

这一会儿James无法回答。他又一次涌上了太多情感，以不同的方式。这一次如潮涌的情绪没有将他拉入深渊，而是难以置信地支撑着他。  
  
他伸过去一只脚，用脚趾触碰Michael的脚踝。Michael吃惊地眨眨眼。  
  
“我爱你。”James对他说，“你不用去学威尔士语。你学了我也听不懂，反正，你什么都可以说。”

“那么我会告诉你，你美极了。”

“用英语说出来，我会听。你真的很了解我，真的。比任何人都了解。这是我说yes的原因。”

   
“因为你有安全感吗？”Michael伸出修长的手臂。将他拉近，他们的臀部靠在一起，大腿交缠。当James挑起一边眉的时候，他在眉毛上落下一吻。“因为我保证了如果你不愿意我就会停下？你说了你会听的。所以：你美极了。”

“我会的。”他从被抱着的姿势回了一个吻，飞快地在锁骨上舔舐一下，引发Michael宣示所有权的粗重的喘息。“我可以。不只是因为你会在我要求的时候停下。主要是和你一起。你尝起来很暖。”  
  


“暖？”Michael亲吻着他的眼角；James不自主地闭上一只眼睛。用另一只眼凝视着他。Michael笑了。“你……好吧，你的味道像盐，一点点……你在微笑。我喜欢看到你笑。”  
  
“你让我想笑。”James悄声说着，然后Michael将他拉近，然后抱着他，只是抱着他，早晨正渐渐变为下午。  
  


过了一会儿，他说道，非常轻声，“Michael？”

“嗯？”Michael的鼻子撞到他的眉毛，然后移开，摩擦着，十分安心。

“要来点咖啡吗？还是什么吃的？”

“……好的，实际上我有点饿了。Yes，嗯，对所有事情。”  
  
  
“好的。”Michael说，然后强调般又推了他一下。“一起去。我给你买了巧克力薄荷味咖啡奶油。我给你做叫巧克力薄荷咖啡？”

“那我给你做草莓薄饼。”James同意了，看着如湖水般的眼睛中浮现笑意。  
  


Michael起身时用被子把James裹了起来，明显有种外泄的保护欲；于是James放下了刚拿起的瑜伽裤子，说，“裸身馅饼？”然后Michael挑挑眉。过一会，说：

 “你确实是更有性癖的那个，”之后James向他扔了一个枕头，奔向厨房，开始为迟来的早餐准备调料。

在这过程中Michael转头偷看了一眼。然后又看了一眼。

 

“怎么，”James故意用无辜的语气说道，“你刚刚说了你喜欢我的想像力。”然后翻着三个阴茎形状的薄饼，将它们放进一个盘子里，然后，半是故意地，用脚踩着他被子的一个褶皱，让它在地板上滑落成一团。  
  


“哦上帝，”Michael说着，目不转睛地，“我说过我没有幻想吗？我真的有，James，真的。”然后猛扑过去。  
  


地上的被子变成了很好的垫子。Michael有关现场的幻想包含了草莓，奶油以及James的某些部分。后来，James抬起头，却只能喘息，“你有幻想，真好。”然后Michael几乎同时说道,“以后都做裸体薄饼吧。”然后一点不协调地把手臂放在他背后，之后他们都开始笑起来，疲惫地，粘着糖，黏糊糊地，躺在厨房的地板上。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael做了一些安排，决定练习一下如何让James感到愉悦。

在彻底的掠夺并消耗公寓里的所有草莓的两天之后的早晨，Michael先醒了，正如往常一样。还记得那天他醒来时发现James已经醒了也是吃了一惊，现在想想当时说不定，这就是James不在状态的预兆。Michael亲吻着他睡梦中半开的双唇，抚弄着那结实的长着雀斑的躯体的轮廓，挑逗他的乳头直到它突起，又猛的将大腿搡入James率性伸展的两腿之间，直到James叹了口气将他的屁股晃向Michael精瘦的大腿，阴茎已经精神抖擞地站了起来。

 

 

Michael抚上他的臀，将他紧紧压在床上。James眨眨眼，打了个哈欠，完全醒了过来。但他只是趴在那睡眼朦胧地看着他，那些慵懒的雀斑在他的脸上闪耀着，还有他半阖着的深蓝色的眼睛。

 

 

“早。”Michael说道，再次顶了James一下，感到James颤抖了一下，“想让我制造一个绝妙的早晨么。”

 

 

他得到了许可，他也这样做了。手环住James的腰，扣着他屁股的曲线，把他固定在Michael想要的姿势。Michael在他的喉结旁轻咬、舔舐、落下一串亲吻，在James露出喘息和呻吟时，凑上去封住他的嘴唇，吞噬那些细碎的声音。James全身都在颤抖，试图渴求更多，臀部狂热地摩蹭他的大腿。Michael说：“还不行。”牢牢地抓住James不让他再加快动作，他提醒着那双恳求的蓝眼睛到底谁才掌握着控制权。

 

 

他正在学习。这虽然不是James明面上的幻想，因为至少他没在James电脑里看见，但是James自己也承认了，之前惊慌的时候脱口而出。我想被压着，James说过，操到哭为止。

 

 

“求你了。”James小声说，在他的手掌下颤抖，但并不打算逃跑。吐露的话语，混合在晨雨甜蜜的曲调里。“求你。”

 

 

James被Michael紧紧圈在怀里，趴在他身上，被他的臂膀和声音所掌控，伴随着Michael挤进他双腿间的腿。Michael抬起那条腿，感到James炙热的勃起划过他的皮肤；James已经因为需要而变得湿润，滴着前液的阴茎和他的双眼闪烁着一样的光泽。

 

 

“给我，求你了。”James一遍又一遍地重复，恳求着。Michael把他的手臂拉到他背后，一只手捉住那对手腕，低声命令道：“你自己做，James，为了我。就像这样。”他看着那双眼睛睁大，变暗：James试着理解他的命令，意识到Michael是在要求他不用手，只通过摩擦Michael的大腿达到高潮。

 

 

 Michael等待着。James闭上了他的眼睛，吐出一口气，然后睁开眼。他点点头，然后开始动作，他前后摆动，呼吸急促，满脸通红，任他予取予求。他的皮肤滚烫，因为动作而蒙上一层薄汗。

 

 

“好极了。”Michael喘气道。不确定这句话他是否听到。“太好了，来吧James，为我射出来，现在，”惩罚似的握紧了他的腕。James绷紧了全身，然后整个人软在他身上。湿润的精液射在他们之间，沿着他的大腿流下来。

 

 

 当James还在因为高潮的余韵颤抖时，Michael抱着他翻了过来，他在上。James趴在床褥里，双眼迷离。Michael抓住他点缀着雀斑的手，覆上他早就蓄势待发的阴茎。听到他因那粗硬而惊吓的抽气，却体察到James在他的紧握中完全的默许。他覆着James的手上下快速地撸动，一次，两次，再一次……喷发的灼热精液如突破云隙的阳光，给予他无上欢欣。

 

 

他气喘吁吁地好像刚跑完一场马拉松。他干脆直接歇在同样呼吸急促的James身上。James闭着眼，一只手平放在Michael的肩胛骨上。

 

 

“吾爱。”Michael喜忧参半地说。James叹气，睁开那双明艳的蓝眼睛，疲倦却餍足。他说：“噢，这真是，棒得不可思议。”继而拥紧了他。

 

 

 雨还在下，水与窗玻璃的曲调充盈着房顶的檐槽。这个早晨确实很，嗯，太让人难以置信，但是很棒，从各个方面来讲。

 

 

最终他还是无视James的反抗把他从床上弄起来了。“等你醒过来发现自己黏糊糊的时候就要抱怨了。”Michael说出真相，据他以往的经验来看事实也的确是如此。他劝诱着把他哄到浴室，答应在进浴室之后会给他洗头和腿部按摩。James喜欢他的手穿过他的发，喜欢他的手指按揉自己头皮的触感，喜欢被浴室中那富于秋日气息的无所不在的苹果香味所萦绕。同时James也确实需要一次按摩。他的膝盖总是在天气不好的时候疼，即使有时候疼得很轻。

 

 

他将沐浴后全身透着粉色，放松温顺地等待爱抚的James放到床上。床单奇迹般的好好无损，至少不比平常更惨不忍睹。James坐在枕头上像一个堕落的年轻罗马帝王，恩准Michael将他的修长双腿放到他的大腿上帮他按揉紧张的肌肉。

 

 

James跟他说起过关于那个膝盖的事情，虽然不是自愿的。当时他们正要参加一个朋友的莎剧首映之夜，当时也正在下雨，而James刚将身后的大门锁上，转身迈开向着那湿滑砖石台阶的第一步，膝盖就撑不住地软了。

 

 

Michael 看着他自己的手指有条有理地在那条健壮结实肌肉发达的小腿肚上按揉，向上按到那背主弃义的膝关节，这一瞬间他想起那个可怖的回忆：当James摔在地上时他感觉胃里一阵焦灼，他急掷出的手臂并没能及时阻止他的跌落。他焦急地将James抱回屋，不知所措的给他们的医生打电话并在药橱内找到一瓶氢可酮（止疼药）。同时James，发着抖但是镇定的说道，好吧，你知道当时拍通缉令的时候我必须做的特技动作什么的，当这也算一种纪念品吧，如果你愿意这么叫。然后James反而是稳稳握着Micheal颤抖的手的人。

 

 

Michael将回忆放到一边，它并不属于此时此刻，今天是一个有着清洁的皮肤和逐渐平息的狂喜的舒适床单形成的绿洲。James的膝盖百分之九十九的时间状态良好，如果在些许时间不是这样的话，Micheal会接住他的。

 

 

“你真是非常擅长于此，”James说，看着他，一只手撑着脑袋。另一只手在Micheal身上游走直到环绕上Micheal的脚踝，“如果你需要一个备用职业什么的……”

 

 

“我能以给你做按摩为生？这样感觉怎么样？”

 

 

“好极了。其实在你开始之前就没什么大事，真的。这不是糟糕的一天。而且我也有点喜欢这个想法，你做我的私人按摩师……当然，全身护理……”

 

 

“噢当然，”Micheal赞成道，顺便连同他的脚一起按摩。只是因为他对于自己能让James发出呻吟而且在他手底下愉悦地放松下来感到有些骄傲。

 

 

“呆在那，”他说，然后给赤裸的双腿盖好被子，“我要打个电话。”

 

 

“又是Ridley Scott？”

 

 

“额，不是……嗯，是关于……如果我们……如果你还想……关于你说过的想像力？”

 

 

“噢……”James移开脑袋咧嘴看着他，“是的我还想，虽然我以为你今天早上就是这个想法。那电话是打给……？”

 

 

“今早只是排练，一个很棒很棒的排练。不告诉你。”

 

 

“你真的不打算告诉我吗？”

 

 

“暂时不。”

 

 

“你妹啊这可是我的幻想！”

 

 

“当然，”Micheal说，停了下来，站到床边，看着那苏格兰小脸带着爱意地怒视着他。他的脸非常美丽，今天脸上还带着愉悦。并没有强忍住泪水或被吓到，那双波涛汹涌的蓝宝石般的眼中，没有扰乱他心境的东西。

 

 

他以前从没如此见过James如此接近心碎的样子。他们有过矛盾——所有的情侣都有，那时James总将书放在任何能放的地方，然后Micheal就不小心恰好移动了当时很重要的某一本——他从一开始就知道James的那些伤痕，一些永不愈合一触即痛的部位，总是被抛弃的感觉，孤独，和害怕自己要求太多的恐惧。他从不介意暗示他自己可以在需要的时候给予James暖水瓶一样的安慰，但他是如此强烈地憎恨任何人在任何时间曾经让这如夏日曙光的眼睛有过痛苦。

 

 

他知道总的来说他是一个开心的人，简单地，轻易地被鸟鸣，八十年代音乐，跑车，美食，好的文章和能与朋友一起外出的夜晚的生活所取悦。通常James也同样愉悦，但那来自多年的学习，甚至要早于他们相遇，而不是天生就能如此。

 

 

他一直觉得，James是他见过的最勇敢的人。

 

 

并且如果这是James想要的——需要的——一个避难所的话，他会愿意为他实现所有，只要他说好。

 

 

如果他不愿意，他们会停止这些活动，立刻。不再打电话，也没有惋惜。

 

 

James从他眼神里看出了他的疑问。微笑，轻轻的开口，“去打吧，我正好有剧本要看。除非你想让我知道你在谋划着什么……”

 

 

“我爱你，”Michael说，“我很快回来，我保证。以及我不打算让你知道。”

 

 

“但是——”

 

 

“相信我。”

 

 

“我当然相信，”James说，放弃打探，疑虑很明显被所谓的信任击败。“我真的真的不能知道这事吗？一点能期待的乐趣都不行吗？”

 

 

“不行。”

 

 

“这不公平。”

 

 

“没得商量。”

 

 

“简直不能忍。”

 

 

“是讨喜才对。”

 

 

“你说你吗？”

 

 

“不，我在说你。呆在那，呆在床上，不会花很长时间的。”

 

 

当门关上的时候，他听到他叫出来，“至少给我来杯咖啡吧！”咧嘴一笑，尽管没有James在一旁欣赏。走到厨房，又回来，在心里计算了时间之后给自己默默鼓了掌。早些时候，在他借口寻找靠背用的枕头时他就把一切安排好了。“你说啥？”

 

 

James佯怒地看着热切的Michael。他坐起来——依旧全裸着——接过马克杯，捧在曲起的两膝上。焦香调和的核桃巧克力和奶油诱惑着清晨的空气，“我爱你。”

 

 

“我知道，”Michael回答，直接吻在他的唇上，令人安心且满足。“看你的剧本吧。”

 

 

James叹气。

 

 

Michael大笑。

 

 

穿上昨晚的牛仔裤，来到起居室里。第二次明显地关上门，站在那呆了一分钟，他和茶几还有那无言却友善的沙发一起听着雨声，感受令人晕眩的节奏，这令人兴奋而恐慌。

 

 

James太完美。他的水蓝冰眸，他的如花笑靥，他的热辣吮吻，日日清晨。

 

 

而Micheal正计划出去给他拿喝的，给他下药，然后把他掳到床上操他，这是属于本能的野蛮的残暴的行为，而James只能躺在床上，被药物迷惑得即使询问也说不出拒绝的话。

 

 

他几乎转身回到卧室了，他会缠上床上点缀着有雀斑的身躯，帮他对剧本，用指尖在他那诱人的苍白皮肤上游走。他会偷喝James的甜咖啡，不是因为他多需要咖啡里的糖，只是因为那样会令James恼火，然后把他拍走，再心生内疚主动提出分享。

 

 

他可以回去。James不会多想，只会吻他，然后微笑。

 

 

那么他就会毁了一个承诺。我想做这个，他说过，我可以做到这些。为了你

 

 

为了James，那个值得别人为他实现所有幻想的人。

 

 

那个只想要一晚，就一晚，可以体会到简单的存在的人。不去顾虑，不去担心其他任何人，不要仰望他去求证，去确定Michael是否在喘息，是否因他身上那天赋异禀的双唇而斜睨而露的狂喜。只想要本能，回应，放纵，抛弃责任。

 

 

Michael看向他手中的移动电话，想着James在床上全裸着，温顺的，魂不守舍的需要着他。关于James，既已承认他如此需要他，现在把这欲望全心信任地交付给他。

 

 

并且，欲望，他不得不承认，并不是那么难被唤起。即使是想象，也会让他勃起，无视掉所有的疲惫，让那种兴奋在裤子里颤动。

 

 

James认同了他的基本原则，只有他们，James和他自己，拥有他们的私密时光而不与任何人分享。只在家里。没什么James没事先同意的。并且他会停下，James也同样清楚，如果有什么事看起来不对劲的话。

 

 

James认真听了所有的条件，并且表示同意。他刚刚又说了一遍可以，如此清楚明白。

 

 

是的，他想；一种不可名状的兴奋又一次在他的脊椎窜动，回环，建立。

 

他举起手机，打给了他觉得在值得信任和对这件事有帮助间平衡得最好的人。他们很有可能将这些请求记起来，为以后私下勒索他留下本钱，当然会。不过他们永远都不会告诉别人。

 

 

“Michael？稍等，亲爱的，是Michael的电话，你愿意加入我们吗——Michael，让我打开外放，我的另一半在炮制含羞草酒——我觉得香槟放得还不够——”

 

 

“当然不够，”Michael同意道，然后得到了一声愉快的笑声。“你有时间吗？”

 

 

“为你的话，当然，我亲爱的孩子。”传来窸窣的声音，也许是Ian爵士坐下来，抿一口含羞草酒，扬起眉毛。“有什么我们能帮到你的吗？提醒你哦，我们可能需要个交易，有关你的调酒技巧什么的。”

 

 

“加点菠萝汁，”Michael说，然后听到Patrick爵士在背景里“恩……”了一声，“我……有个问题，或之类的吧，我在想如何……如果是James的话……如果我想为他做点什么……”

 

 

“我们非常爱你，”Patrick说，靠近了电话，“但是我想你好像忘掉你句子的一部分了。”

 

 

Michael借用James之前的叹息。大声地。

 

 

Ian说，听起来好像突然担忧起来，“你没事吧？James没事吧？Michael，如果你需要我们过来，如果有出了什么问题，或者——”

 

 

“不！不，擦，不我们很好。我们只是——”

 

 

“你没对我们说谎吧？”

 

 

“没有！”

 

 

“向一个国家的爵士说谎可是叛国，你知道的。我们还是两个人，那就罪上加罪了。”

 

 

“才没这个说法，”Michael说，虽说他也完全没概念。“不过我们真的没事，我发誓，我们很好，James很好，他棒极了，他很……非凡，我今早还给他做了咖啡。”

 

 

Patrick发出一声疑似愉快的咕咕声。Ian同意道 ，“你当然给他做咖啡了，”用一种同时表达了肯定，有些屈尊俯就的骄傲和赞同的语调，“那么然后呢？你的问题是……？”

 

 

“唔嗯，”Michael说，挥舞一阵，最终放弃开始解释，当然省略了一些细节。

 

 

电话的另一边短短停顿一下，然后Ian说，“啊。”

 

 

“所以……”他站着，满屋子踱步。他需要动起来，他没法站着不动。

 

 

“你给我们打电话是好事，真的。”

 

 

“是的，你其实还可以再早点给我们打电话的。亲爱的，我们还有没有那些——你知道的，去年新年的那些——”

 

 

“我会找找的，”Patrick说，慢慢走开。

 

 

“好吧，”Ian说，“我们会看看我们有什么的。我觉得我们能解决这个。Patrick和我现在不常做这一类的事了——不过我们可以给你讲讲——”

 

 

“哦，拜托，别再来了……”

 

 

“噢——行了吧，你知道James会好奇的。记得一会提醒我。好了，我们确实有一直坚持要带东西的朋友，祝福他们，我觉得我们可以为你解决掉这个。而且我要说我觉得你能做出这些事真是证明了你是个非常棒的丈夫，同样也十分细心。”

 

 

“谢——我们没有结婚！”

 

 

“暂时还没。你们很快会走到这一步的，我希望。我们很乐意参加你们的仪式。”

 

 

“什么仪式，”Patrick说，很明显走回来了。“是这些吗？粉红色的？”

 

 

“你们俩……太可怕了，”Michael说。“只是以防你们不知道。并且没错，你们会到场的，为什么不呢。我看James很期望你们主持仪式。不是说我们讨论过日子了，或者求婚了。我们都没求婚呢。”

 

 

“暂时还没。”这次是Patrick说的；Michael放弃抵抗承认道：“别告诉他。但是我在想要不要在他生日之后那天说，这样他就不会有任何心理准备。”然后他把手机拿离他的耳朵，直到另一边欢乐的尖叫声平息下来。

 

 

“提前恭喜！”Ian说，“没错，对，就是这些，谢谢，亲爱的。Michael，下周一起吃饭？周一好么？我们会把这些给你，然后开始帮你策划婚礼颜色了。你觉得金色的怎么样呢？如果你想要一个冬日婚礼，让James裹在厚衣服里，还有巨大的壁炉和蜡烛，那么你可以用浅金色——”

 

 

“周一好啊，”Michael插话，尽管没来得及打断Patrick用有趣的语气说关于鸽子的想法。“我会给你们发短信的，我会跟他说……找个原因告诉他。并且，唔，也许用金色吧，但一定有蓝色，来陪衬James的蓝眼睛。”然后在电话那头关于鲜花和桌面布置的兴奋讨论中结束了通话。

 

 

他们并不认为这个要求很奇怪。完全没有被吓到或感到为难。而他们的反映某种程度上帮助了Michael，事实上，非常有帮助。

 

 

他同样十分迫切的想告诉James。他觉得他会，在周一之后，以防有什么突发事件在那之前发生。James会千方百计的问出他药的来源，然后他会想方设法地否认，但是现在他确实想告诉James了。

 

 

雨水兴高采烈的溅在宽大的窗户上，留下一道道狭长的彩带。像五彩纸屑抛撒光影乐音：赞美，闪光，情绪高涨。

 

 

James也许——当尴尬过去——知道了这特别的来源，会感觉到安心。Patrick和Ian永远不会伤害他。同时大多数情况他们还会高兴地鼓励一些具有过度性质的举动，如果他们担心他们会说的。

 

 

他们还没有说他们担心。所以他想James也许需要听听这个，在从两天之前的恐惧之后。这些恐惧几乎消弭了，他希望如此，但再确定一下也无妨。

 

 

他把手机塞进口袋里，视线扫过卧室的大门，微笑。

 

 

当他跳进门口，降落在床上，已经踢掉了他的裤子——但是他在最后一秒又捞住了手机，小心翼翼地放到床边，以防Ian短信告之有些什么关于计划的改变——James在枕头窝里，从他的剧本里抬头，伸出一只手臂正好在他坐下之后搂着他，并给他回以一个微笑。


	4. day four: james

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这一章里所有的幻想都得到了满足。

 

“好吧，”James说，看着那枚浅粉色的小药片。这枚药片躺在他的手掌上，也回望他，它看起来非常无辜。“它看起来挺无害的。”

 

 

“Ian说它很有效。”Michael在他身边——没有别的词可以描述了——晃悠着。那双灰绿色的眼睛里夹杂着惹人喜爱的渴望与焦虑。“如果你不想这样，如果你感觉不——”

 

 

“别介，那可是我的幻想不是么，我想要……”除了他现在有一点点紧张之外，他说的是实话。他确实想这么做。认真地。

 

 

他们——至少他是确定的。Michael依旧像一只闷闷不乐的灰狗一样在沙发边颤抖——舒适地呆在公寓的起居室，窗外是雨滴与霓虹，室内是静谧的灯光与如枕头般柔软的家具。桌上散落着X战警的另一部续集的初步剧本，这是之前和Bryan Singer谈话时留下来的。他们现在只剩下合约问题需要讨论，比如拍摄时间，薪酬，和其他的需要需要经纪人去考虑的事情，所以Bryan打电话基本上只是为了聆听一些他们的想法，以及讨论一下角色发展。James坚持建议X教授和万磁王来一个和解之吻。出乎意料地，Bryan对此并没有断然拒绝。

 

 

笔记本电脑正放着披头士的《Twist And Shout》，歌声轻柔；实际上，这是James的电脑，这个引起了整场讨论的那一台。它看起来悠然自得。Michael随着音乐一边喝酒一边轻声哼唱着。

 

 

他又开始把玩这枚药片。戳着它，让它在手心上滚动着。“他们告诉你这是什么了吗？”

 

 

“事实上，说了。”Michael在他身边把长腿叠起来，然后又伸展开一条在地板上，又把另一条叠在上面。“我之前想知道，我是说，以防万一……只是为了以防万一。我把它写下来了。我又不得不打电话回去问，因为他们给了我一瓶没有标签的瓶子，而Patrick和Ian喜欢看我恐慌的样子。”

“抱歉。”他们提到的那个瓶子就在桌子上。里面还有六枚药片。Michael盯着看了会儿，然后捉住James的另一只手开始把玩他的手指。“不用道歉。那是他们，不是你。你确定——”

 

 

“你想要等到你让我醉到不能提问吗？”Michael已经这么做了。已经让他变成了一个懒惰地吸烟的曼哈顿人，舌尖上满是缓缓灼烧着的混合着苦艾酒和樱桃的甜味的金威士忌。然后他又调了一杯，在Jame闭着眼舔舐品味之后，他咧嘴而笑。

 

 

他可能已经有一点醉了。屋子没有在晃动什么的，但是他们上一次吃东西已经是两个小时之前了，并且那个时候在开口之前他不得不仔细想想该说些什么，以防说出不对的话。

 

 

“是有一点。”Michael说着，亲吻他的手指。“只是一点。我说话的时候你看我的眼神更加专注了。我该先喂你吃点什么吗？”

 

 

好吧，显然他把自己想的话说出去了。嗯嗯嗯。“不了。我喜欢这感觉。还有，谢谢你。”

 

 

“为什么谢我？”

 

 

“为了美酒，为了今夜…”他开始晃手，不想多言。但是Michael仍然抓住不放。“你确实计划好了这些。你甚至把我的手机关了，在Bryan挂了之后你还把你自己的也关了。我看见了。还有你在这里照顾着我。”

 

 

“是的，我在。你之前没有回答。你确定吗？”在你还相对清醒的时候。

 

 

James翻了个白眼，将药片抛入空中，然后用舌头接住它——Michael看起来像是被这连贯顺畅的动作惊住了，当然也很惊艳——然后他喝完今晚的第二杯酒，想着这个动作是不是来的有点迟了。

 

.

“我也应该这么做吗？”

 

 

“什么？噢，不——我是说，不用了，现在就很好。嗯，Ian说过酒精就……实际上，他说酒精就足够刺激了。抱歉。”

“As I think you said, for what?”

“好吧，你为什么道歉？”

 

 

“噢…好吧…你现在感觉怎么样？”

 

 

“还没什么感觉，如果你是在问这个的话。我确定药效起作用的话可需要不只五秒，你知道的。”

 

 

Michael叹了口气。James意味深长地看着他然后拍拍身边的沙发，他配合地靠近了一些。然后伸出了手，长长的手臂圈住他圆润的肩膀，然后用力把James拉倒在他的大腿上。动作并不怎么配合。还是紧张着。

 

 

“爱你。”他靠着Michael的胸膛说 ，接着坐起来面对着他：“但是这个姿势不太舒服。动下你的膝盖。”

 

 

“抱歉！”

 

 

“这样。”他坐起身，调整了下姿势在Michael的怀里找了个舒服的姿势，在、想着这微微的眩晕感觉是因为药片的作用，还是那两杯酒，还是仅仅是因为起身得太急了。Michael吻了吻他的发顶，俯身仔细看着他的脸。

 

 

 “别这样。”

 

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

“我知道。如果我感觉……不太……我会告诉你的。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“好吧，好像有点晕。你……你动过姿势吗，刚刚？”

 

 

“没？”

 

 

“唔……”他试着抬起一只手。好吧他还能这么做，只是要花比平时更多的力气才行。他试探性地戳了戳Michael的肩膀。还是结实的。

 

 

“James？”Michael将手放在他脸上，抬起他的下巴，他什么时候动作的？“你还清醒吗？”

 

 

“我觉得...还行…”他眨眨眼，整间房子在旋转，他看到了绚彩的光圈，琥珀还有黄金。“……噢。”

 

 

“噢，还好吗？还是…”

 

 

“我觉得，还行…”他又试着移动手臂，伸出手去够Michael的脸，想要抚平那些因为担忧而起的褶皱。但是他的手指只碰到了Michael的脸颊。碰到了那里粗糙的胡渣，Michael在拍摄电影的空隙总是很放松，这使他笑了起来。“摸着你感觉好棒。”

 

 

“是吗？”

 

 

“唔。因为……你没有刮胡子。我喜欢你不刮胡子。”

 

 

“你喜欢？”

 

 

“不是喜欢你蓄那种糟糕的七十年代科幻电影里反派留的那种山羊胡子，而是这种…我喜欢你带着这种胡子吻我，我喜欢它在我皮肤上的感觉。”

 

 

听到这里Michael俯身亲吻他，迅速而甜蜜。Michael尝起来有柠檬和酸橙的味道，因为Michael一直在喝苏打水而不是酒,他还完全清醒着。酸橙很美味，James这样想着，决定好好品尝唇间的每一寸角落。

 

 

“亲爱的，”Michael打断他，并没有在笑，“并不是说我不享受，我很享受，但是我得确保你没事，看着我⋯”

 

 

用手把他稳住，让他坐直；James不满地嘟哝了一会，因为Michael和那美味都离开了。这个世界闪烁不定，粉笔画被打湿，迷糊不清。

 

 

“唔。”Michael说：“要不要我给你倒点水？James？”

 

 

“我还好…”

 

 

“如果你不太好要告诉我，好吗？看着我。就一会儿。”

 

 

要集中注意是惊人的困难。整个世界都在眩晕，幻觉一般，他又倒在了Michael怀里，这是真实的，然后他任由自己靠在支撑的肩膀上。不过，他确实感到不错：有点断片，模糊，但这是一种吸引人的模糊，忽闪着感觉像是熔化的蜂蜜，将懒散游离他的骨骼间。

 

 

他慵懒地眨眼，注意到Michael的眼睛，意识到那是因为酒醉的不连贯但是却并不担心。“我觉得。”他说道：“它起作用了。”从他的声音就可以听出来，他的吐字有点迷糊，但是他是带着玩笑故意这么说的，Michael笑了。

 

“我爱你。药效来得有点猛，不是吗……提醒我一会儿要对Ian咆哮……你还能自己走到床吗？”

 

 

“等等。”James说着，Michael的眼睛由于关心而变得深绿，又透出兴奋的灰色：“不，不是这样的，这不对，

……你不应该……算了。床上？”

 

 

 “我不应该怎么？”Michael用手十分轻柔地抚着他的头发。“告诉我。”

 

 

“就是不该……”他挥挥手，惊讶于自己居然还可以挥手。“问我。”

 

 

Michael惊讶了几秒，然后明白了。“哦，你很好，那么。所以……你想要我直接……行动，对吗？不论我想，对你，做什么……都不需要……询问请求……”

 

 

James可以听到自己沉重的呼吸声，听到血液撞击着鼓膜。

 

 

“我可以做到。”Michael沉思着，这个可爱的带着凯尔特血统德国男人毫无疑问获得了这场游戏的优势，带着少许始料未及的冷硬和欲望。“我的确想上你，James。”

 

 

事实上他听到了自己作为回应的吸气声。他能感觉到现在自己凝视的双眼一定睁得很大，猜想着自己现在是什么样子，应该是全身因为酒精和药效而潮红，瞳孔放大，眼神迷离而充满欲望……

 

 

Michael将手覆在他的颈背上，就像他第一次那么做的那样，那天他们讨论了这个幻想，那天Michael说他们可以找机会实施这个幻想。

 

 

Michael承诺过会好好对他。

 

 

James想要被好好对待。任由Michael希望的那样残酷无情毫无慈悲，不管Michael想要怎么使用他，不管Michael想要对他做什么。他的整个身体都充满渴望：带着想要被占有的需要，想要被占有得无法思考，迷失在欲望的洪流之中。和Michael一起，因为他相信Michael，他知道他不会受任何伤害。

 

 

“天啊。”Michael说着，收紧在他脖子上的手，力道足以使他的脉搏跳动增强。或者这是药效。他眨眨眼，整个世界都在旋转，谁在拨动着竖弦琴。

 

 

“你愿意做任何事。”Michael的声音相当轻柔：“现在，为我……跪下来，James。”

 

 

他喘着气，颤抖着，渴望着。他顺从地滑在地板上，感到难以自持的激动，他的动作尴尬，不太平衡，就像房间是倾斜，旋转成了一种新的布局一般。他跪在他们熟悉的旧沙发前，Michael懒洋洋地坐着，双腿大开。他的一只手插在发间。

 

 

Michael一言不发，大雨落下，落在室内室外，击打着他的头部，缓慢的节奏让他变得不顾一切。他向前靠去，将嘴唇放在那磨旧的牛仔布料上。他能够感受到唇下的硬度。

 

 

Michael发出声响。落在发间的手的动作变得激烈。摆好姿势，张开嘴唇舔湿了覆在凸起上紧致的牛仔布料。

 

 

James颤抖着，抵抗了一会儿——在意识最后清醒的时候，内心尖叫着，想到他即将要在窗帘敞开的客厅里，要在吃了药片喝醉酒的情况下给Michael口交，也许第二天清晨他什么也不会记得，但是上帝啊他真想记得这一切——

 

然后有一会儿他可能失去了意识，除非那感觉并非如此，他还是清醒的，只是不知道怎么失去了自我控制能力，因为他正在用嘴解开Michael牛仔裤的拉链，发出小声的渴望的呻吟，以及他的整个身体都柔软着——除了他的性器，现在正直直地挺着充满需求——不知怎的他觉得很自由，放松以及顺从，满心喜欢那一切冷硬和欲望。

 

 

Michael的手指在他的发间弯曲，拉扯着。“所以这就是我得做的一切……告诉我，James，你会为其他人做这些事吗？任何想要你的人，在一个夜店，或者酒吧？如果他们让你喝醉了，如果他们告诉你——而不是询问你——如果他们命令你跪下……”

 

 

他浑身战栗着。无法停止。是的，是的，答案的否定的，决不，他不会，不论是不是清醒着，都不会。他只想要Michael。但是这个想法，脑海中浮起来的画面，自己完全放纵于欲望，跪下来，被迫去取悦任何想要占有他的人……

 

 

被激发的欲望，带着一丝禁忌，无论是肯定还是否定，都在他的脑海里振动，让他颤抖。

 

 

“不。”Michael发善心地说，每一个字母都在他的脑海里清晰回响，这是一个需要坚持的答案。“不会，因为我会在那里，因为永远都不有其他人可以和你回家，James，你是我的。永远都是。”

 

 

是的。他心想，是的，拜托，因为他从来没有属于过其他任何人，从来没有人这样爱过他。Michael在乎他，关心他，在意他的幸福。让这一晚发生的一切，都是为他。

 

 

“我爱你。”他喘息着，唇边是褪色的牛仔布料。“爱你。”

 

 

Michael的手掌坚定而有力。“我知道。我发誓，我知道。”

 

 

他可能还发出了一些低吟。将脸贴在Michael的裆部。情不自禁。

 

 

“但是，”Michael思考着，声音听起来很有兴趣：“你，就像这样……之前没有人看见过这样……James，你知道你现在是什么样子吗？就像……哦……我可以邀请任何人来这里，不是吗？导演，我们的经纪人，任何人……你希望这样吗，James？有一群观众，看着你……跪在我面前，双唇包住我的老二……”

 

 

不。是的。不！上帝，他整个身体如火在烧。寒冷，颤抖，请别这样，求你。

 

 

好。是的，如果Michael这么要求的话。是的。他知道他得服从。他也知道他会享受的。

 

 

“不行。”Michael发出猫咪一样的咕噜声，“除了我，没人可以看见你这个样子。”然后他将他的头向后拉去，使他们的眼神交汇。

 

 

James颤抖着，跪在沙发面前，Michael的手抓着他的头发。

 

 

大雨如注像一场交响乐，雷声阵阵，雨滴击打着窗口应和着。

 

“亲爱的。”Michael说着，在这一刻不是在角色里面，他凝视着他。

 

 

James尽全力地点着头，用手支撑着身体平衡。

 

 

“很好。”Michael呼吸，理解了他的意思，然后起身，将他扶起来，向前推着。

 

他们来到了床前，或者他以为这是床，因为他闭着双眼此时并不能准确分辨。失去了视线，整个世界都充满着秘密、倾颓以及糖浆。他感受到Michael的指尖轻弹着他的衬衫下摆，他不想只是静静地躺在这里而什么力也不出，所以他开始扭动。

 

 

“停下来。”Michael的声音十分不容置喙，又带着一丝愉悦。他的语调充满爱恋。“你可没在帮忙。”

 

 

抱歉，James想要说，但是他的语言能力好像一下子全都消失了一样。

 

 

“来……”那些修长的手指轻松地抬起了他的胳膊，就像他是一个玩偶一般。他身上薄薄的遮蔽物被剥开，他不知道他们进展到哪一步了。

 

 

“你想让我做任何我想做的事情对吗，亲爱的？你要我……占有你。”这个声音，如野生石楠和翡翠色的日落；那双手，现在在解开他的腰带，他发出呻吟。是的，是的，请占有我。

 

 

“如此美丽。”Michael吸气，有一瞬间出离了角色，他声音中带着的敬畏是完全真实的。

 

 

他的牛仔裤也消失了。时间也可能消失了一段，或许他的意识也只是时而清醒，因为他的内裤也不见了，他赤身裸体的躺在床上。绸缎在他移动的时候摩擦着皮肤十分柔软清凉，他变换着姿势，只是为了感受它的滑动，如此强烈而亲密。

空气很冰凉，他感觉自己的乳头因此而硬挺。他试着举起手去触摸，成功了，他把玩着乳尖，用手指揉搓着它，让他的身体甜蜜地颤抖。有人喘着气；一只大手箍紧他的肩膀，James任由他的手落在自己的膝盖上。

 

 

他发现了一个迟来的现实，他的阴茎已经完全硬起，仿佛是在远处：火热坚硬，阵阵发疼，他自己抚摸的时候感觉很好，所以他又摸了起来，继续着，无意识地动作着，追逐着这份快感。

 

 

 “天啊。”Michael说着话，声音却显得遥远。“James——”

 

 

他听见自己呻吟一声作为回应。

 

 

 “还有意识，并且……如此饥渴。看看你，那么的渴望……这就是你所渴求的，James，那些幻想……”Michael的手放在他的屁股上，沉重有力，手指向下拍打。

 

 

“你这里……湿了……”

 

 

一根手指——另一只手？——但是只有一只，扫过那肿胀炽热的顶部，顺着弧度游走，引得前端分泌出更多的液体。“你喜欢这样，不是吗，James？被享用，这种无助的感觉，你知道自己需要它……完全的淫荡，你是这样的，如此湿热且不知羞耻……你想被上，对吗？你需要被上……你想要成为你幻想的，我的玩物，我的。”

 

 

他感到全身传来一股带着臣服，渴望，羞耻和欲望的涟漪，使他颤抖。他感到自己的分身在抽搐，并更加的挺立了。Michael显然注意到了这点。“看来你十分喜欢这样，被告知你现在是什么样……并且你知道你自己现在是什么，对吗？”虽然语言很严厉，但是游走的双手十分的温柔，带着抱歉一般轻抚着他的臀部，像是在说着：我爱你，我在这里，我们很好。

 

 

他闭上双眼，任自己沦陷在情欲的海洋。

 

 

Michael的手指向下移动到他的柱体，然后用力捏着——James听着自己的咆哮粗暴地被扯出自己的喉咙，就像是别人发出来的——然后那双手向下移动，揉搓着他的双球，玩弄着，揉捏着。然后又稍微向下了一点，他快要因为这痛苦和快感而哭泣了。

 

 

“啊，你喜欢这样。”Michael声音低沉，带着亲昵和慵懒，即使他的手指现在正在滑向后部，开始来到那隐秘的充满皱褶的峡谷，那最亲密隐私的部分。手指分开，感到自己正在被粗暴地对待着，安排着，玩弄着。他不知道自己是不是真的想要这样。这样的想法让他忍不住呜咽，让他的阴茎跳动，缓缓泻出液体。

 

 

“我的小玩偶真棒。” 那个低沉的声音在他的骨头中回响。就如黑曜石和绿翡翠，承诺与黑暗般相织相绕。“你不是一个妓女——我不会付你钱，因为这一切是你想要的——你愿意让我对你做任何事情……”手指擦过他的小穴，干燥，带着挑逗，在肌肉收紧的时候他情不自禁地呜咽出声。“这样你也不能让我停止，你喜欢这样，被控制，被一个不需要询问就可以占有你的人控制。”

 

 

手指移开，又放回，顺滑而冰凉，潜意识里他觉得那是润滑剂，虽然他看不见，无法睁开双眼。

 

 

按压得很轻柔而带着坚定，这种感觉填满了他。一根手指不够粗，接着第二根。Michael现在至少一定已经开始了。手指在他的身体内进出，淫靡的水渍声一同融入欲望的海洋，它们突然弯曲，找到了令他喘息和不由自主扭动的那一点，而Michael的另一只手禁锢着他。

 

 

然后它们没有停止动作，不停地无情地摩擦着，在同一个地方带来极致的快感，使得他的体内仿佛点燃了烟花。他感到自己整个身体都随之紧绷而膨胀，被包围着。他听到一声故意的笑声，“真不安分”，然后一只手又覆上了他的阴茎，揉搓着他的睾丸，突然又用力，挤压，哦，有点疼，但他还需要更多，需要高潮，需要被允许——

 

 

他崩溃着，抽泣着，在失意中思维空白。

 

 

有一阵的停顿，或者只是他这么认为的，时间闪耀着微光，它带着流动的金色在燃烧，四周都是火焰的瀑布。床，他的血管，随着每一次心跳而在皮肤下流动。

 

 

极度温柔的吻落在他的脖子上，他抑制住下一次抽泣，令人惊讶的这个动作使得他的喉咙像是宝石一样溶解。

 

 

“我爱你。”Michael对着他的嘴角说着，舔着嘴角的痕迹，品尝着他肌肤上的泪水。带着忏悔与承诺。“我不会伤害你的。”

 

 

手指从体内抽出，然后又进入，这一次的位置更深，他也没法计量。只能打开自己，像烛泪一样延展，一样燃烧自己的核心，只为了迎接下一次侵略。

 

 

”……并且我会给你你想要的。”双腿被抬起，重新换了个姿势，被打开，双手抚摸着他的大腿，终于，以Michael的长度，全部进入。他知道那个长度，每一寸都了解，他的身体可以认出它，认出了他的插入，并且完全欢迎着，打开着，被征服着。

 

 

Michael抽出，又进入，很有节奏，不慢不快而很稳定，就像是整晚都计划好要这么上他一样，James因为他带来的快感而抽泣扭动着。

 

 

手指在他的阴茎前端挑逗着，力度令人发狂地轻，接着一股欲望袭来，Michael的声音带着愉悦：“为我放松好了，对吗？如此地准备好了。完美。”

 

 

是的，他在心中想着，虽然他不能说话。是的，是你的，请享用。他是Michael的，他已经为Michael放松好了，双腿敞开，身体也做好了准备随时可以被使用，以那种他想要的方式。如果他还有话要说的话，那一定是乞求：请吧。

 

 

Michael的拇指停在他的嘴唇上。他把嘴唇张开，让手指触碰到他的嘴唇，他尝到了咸味和甜蜜的苦涩味道，那是他的味道，他意识到。Michael在让他舔他自己的精液。

 

 

“哦，James，”Michael吸气，开始重新在他的体内动作，这一次的节奏更快，就像是无法抑制速度一样。那伟岸的长度在他的体内做着活塞运动，特别地摩擦着引起快感的那一处James哭喊出声，弓起背脊，然后Michael喘息着。“那里，是的，是的——”他的身体从内部开始发热，他射出精液，将精液洒在他们二人的身体上，粘热的液体满布在他的胸膛和肚子上。

 

 

“天哪。”Michael喘息着“抱歉，太快了，我本打算——让这一次持久一点——你太——”然后他停止了话语，显然无法组织语言了。那又如何呢，James想着，但是这个问题现在并不是十分重要了。

 

 

他感到十分地疲倦，全身因为热量而潮湿；但是虽然疲倦，可却并未得到满足，就像得到的还不够一样，他的身体还需要更多。Michael的分身在他的体内软了下来，但是仍然又长又粗，就像是肿胀的棉棒一样。他试探性地动了动身子，然后立刻得到了回报。

 

 

“噢，真的。”Michael说着，又重新推进他的体内，这一次更加深入。虽然还只是半硬着，但是也足够了。James呻吟着到达高潮，这是第二次，或者是第一次未完成的部分，他射出一点精液，肌肉收缩，因为感到Michael的分身埋在体内的感觉而到达无与伦比的快感，Michael的精液正从他的体内流出，流到大腿上。

 

 

接着，Michael亲吻了他，故意带着权威感。舌头描绘着他口腔的轮廓，像是在宣誓主权，手指放在他的乳头上，揉搓，按压。James喘息不止，Michael笑出了声。

 

 

然后他开始移动，他被唤醒的所有长度终于全数进入他的体内，描绘着边缘的肌肉，前段顶着。Michael开始用舌头轻舔他的阴茎，阴囊。太敏感了，太敏感了，他抽泣着，抓着床单，或者是打算这么做，但是无法移动胳臂。Michael刚好在疼痛超过快感的时候停了下来。然后开始舔向洞穴。

 

 

James颤抖着，扭动着，在快感袭向全身的时候停止了挣扎，开始完全放弃思考。

 

 

Michael一定有一点担心，因为他停止了动作，接着是一阵停顿，充满汗渍的肌肤传来一阵凉意。一只手捧住他的脑袋，将他的脸转了过来。

 

 

“James？”

 

 

他想要睁开眼，但是眼皮十分沉重。Michael的声音带上了更多的担心，更加坚持。“James，看向我。我知道你可以说话，没事的，我需要你保持清醒。告诉我你还醒着。”

 

 

他终于睁开了眼睛，看见Michael的脸上闪着光芒，然后又闭上了眼。

 

 

“James。”Michael说着，用手拍着他的脸颊，不像耳光那么重但是也差不多了。“如果你不是醒着的话我不会上你的。我不能。你至少得是醒着的，明白吗？”

 

 

是的。他明白Michael被吓着了，所以他睁开了眼睛。弯起一只手指：过来。

 

 

Michael俯下身子。他们的鼻子撞在了一起，James用气声说道：“我爱你。”然后Michael的眼神变了，带着放松，激动，兴奋。

 

 

“很好。”Michael轻声说着。“谢谢你，我也爱你，真他妈爱你。”James想要笑，他觉得Michael也是这么想的。

 

 

“很好。”Michael再次说道。“好的。”然后再次将手指放在他乳头上捏着，将红蕾放在手指间揉搓。James本想叫出声，但是不行，反而是感到全身仿佛都在叫嚣，永不停止一路高歌。

 

 

Michael笑了，然后开始之前所有的计划。

 

 

手指又回到了他的体内，在那个带来快感的点上动作着，一只手在他的阴茎上，一只手在他的乳头上。就像是有很多手一样，或者是因为它们的动作都太快了，Michael的动作让他迷失方向，在快感中沉溺，在那令人极度愉悦的强烈的今夜第三次或者第四次的快感中沉溺。

 

 

Michael跪在他身前，将手插入他的头发让他的头抬起，将他固定住，再让他开始口交，使得他的鼻子和嘴唇覆盖在那姜红色毛发之中。

 

 

他挣扎着呼吸，放松臣服于这桎梏之中，本应出现的反射性呕吐被药物和窒息抑制住，Michael填满了他的喉咙，这么快速深刻地占有他，粗暴而不适，这种强烈绝妙的感觉，就是他想要的……

 

 

Michael的肌肉绷紧了，分身变得更加坚硬，堵住他呼吸的缝隙，一股热流冲向他的喉咙，如此的深，他可能都已经吞咽了一些，这样的想法让他模糊地意识在他自己的欲望也开始肿胀，他挣扎地吞咽着，整个世界仿佛都在摇摆，Michael用手将他的头移开，允许他可以呼吸。

 

 

Michael剩余的一点精液落在了他的脸上，他的鼻子上，嘴唇上。其余更多的是从他的口中流出，那些是他没能吞下的部分。热流顺着他的下巴流下，感受到这股温暖，使他颤栗，使得他的身体又起了反应，快感又袭满全身。

 

 

时间概念变得模糊起来，仿佛被延长了，变得柔软而有弹性。柔软的床单，身体的姿势，身上的粘液，倾注的大雨，声音强烈到引起他血管的回响。他感到兴奋而紧张，对这些声音，这个场景，身体之间的摩擦。他兴奋的昏昏沉沉，就像这一切是在刚才才立刻发生的，而同时又是在很远的地方发生的一样。

 

 

手指又伸入体内，再次刺激着那令人血脉亢张的那一点。整个世界仿佛被挤压着，只留下吸气与吐气，极乐与痛苦的缝隙。太多了，太多了，他不想要停下来。

 

 

Michael在说着什么，但是他听不清楚。但是他发出呻吟：不管Michael想做什么，答案都是肯定的，永远都是。

 

 

是手指么？如果是，应该现在是有三根，然后四根——然后——

 

 

然后，哦，那是Michael想要的，那就是Michael想要对他做的。

 

 

“James，”Michael呢喃道，手稳稳放在他的屁股上。“疼的话就告诉我。我会立刻停住。好吗？”

 

 

他尽力地点头，很开心Michael看到了他的动作，因为这个动作是他用尽所有力气才做到的。

 

 

“我想看着你。”Michael说着“如果可以的话，我想看着你，像这样，那么湿那么打开。我知道你能承受的，James，现在你会承受我给你的任何一切。”然后进去了，没那么急躁，但是也没有停止，一直持续动作着，在Michael的手最粗的那一部分撑开他的臀瓣时，他感到自己的身体在抖动，崩溃，屈服，感到几乎失去理智，只有药物的作用和纯粹的快感。

 

 

他可以听到Michael急促的呼吸，或者至少他们有一人在粗粗喘息。他不知道自己是不是这样。

 

 

Michael停了下来，调整角度，再次进入。这次更加深入，整只手最后都进入体内，James听到自己的抽气声，高昂而破碎，急需要空气，需要Michael动作，需要下一次高潮，他身体的每一寸在围攻下都紧绷又颤抖着。

 

 

“嘘。”Michael失意着，然后开始移动拳头，小心地试探性地抽插。

 

 

快感的波浪再次到来，带来过度的欢愉。他觉得他又要高潮了，或者他就没有停止高潮过。肌肉无助地紧绷又放松。体内的重量甚至进得更深，他感觉自己的臀部仿佛被重新摆放了一样，他发出呻吟。下一次坚定地深入变得更加得深，他觉得自己仿佛要被分开了，他的身体为这个压力而屈服，不可思议地被打开着，被如此填满着，让他不能移动，但是他也不需要移动，因为每一个动作都带来巨浪。

 

 

火花永不停止。他快感受不到自己的手指、大腿、分身了，被快感倾袭着，迷失在金色的欲望之洋。他知道自己正不受控制地颤抖着，可能他还哭了。他的脸是湿的。他的嘴巴也是湿的，因为亲吻，因为过度使用，因为深入他喉咙的阴茎和手指而淤青湿润，嘴唇和下巴上全是津液。

 

 

一个声音喃喃着，那是Michael的声音，因为这声音中带着的掠夺而有暖意，虽然他无法说出。他感到自己就像是解锚的船一样漂浮着。

 

 

体内的巨大移动着，伸进去，伸出来，使得他的洞穴变得空洞。太快了，他太空虚，他肆无忌惮地抽泣。

 

 

一只手抚摸上他的脸，Michael的声音模糊不清，手捧着他的脸颊。James笨拙地转头，依偎着这只手，感到被爱着，珍惜着，没有忧愁。他真的很信任Michael。

 

 

Michael呼出一口气，声音十分的大，然后离开了一会儿，又回来。James不知道过了多久，但是那些碰着他嘴唇的手指十分干燥，并且有肥皂的味道，Michael是去洗手了吗？他不知道自己是不是失去了意识，他本来不这么想，但是时间已经不再是那么值得信任了，时间仿佛被扭曲，被镀上了一层金色。

 

 

他舔着他的手指，想让Michael知道自己没事。Michael笑了，然后说：“那么，再来一次……”哦，然后新的感觉又来了，更加坚硬，凉爽，带着润滑液，这一次很轻松地就进入了他，他所有的肌肉都被不可思议地扩张着。足够了，但是又还差一点，在他那么放松、湿热

被扩张的时候，这还不够粗。他再次呻吟，语不成声。

 

 

“嘘—”Michael轻声说，“我知道，”然后更加深入地推进他的嘴巴，手指并不干净，但是和他的呻吟抽泣混在一起让他的声音被隔住，嘴唇被撑开无法关闭，再一次的插入。James感到自己全身颤抖，从头发到脚趾都炙热着。

 

 

“现在。”Michael吸气，体内的玩具启动。不够粗，不够，但是那一点确令人崩溃地舒服，带着电流——

 

 

高潮不期而至，血管里仿佛群星在闪烁。但是振动棒并没有停止运作，不停止地将他推向巅峰。他无法思考，无法喊叫，无法呼吸，心跳加速跳动着，他可能又来了一次高潮，身体抽搐着射出最后的精液，或者那是其他的东西，一些他无法想象的东西，他完全失去了控制，他的理智爆炸着，全身都是液体。

 

 

世界好像变得一片空白，他模糊意识到自己在昏过去的边缘，身体和大脑都给那绝对的高潮、羞耻、极乐和绝对的臣服而让步，他陷入快感之中。

 

 

不久之后，他仿佛又找回了自己的身体，并且可能他醒了过来。

 

 

他感到……很安心，舒适。被绒毛包围，就像棉花云层一样柔软，空气中充满着粉色气息，他还感到十分地疲惫，整个身体都很酸痛，被过度伸展。但是这种疼痛很好。这种因为快感的疼痛，就像是远足之后的疲惫，瑜伽之后的酸痛一样，充满着欢欣。

 

 

他僵直地躺了一会儿，呼吸着，回忆着，听着雨声。间歇有传来雷声，但是并不恼人，现在的一切都很舒适。他可以断言。

 

 

他试着摆动一只脚。还有着反应，但并不是很多，他惊慌了一会儿，然后发现他被床单捆绑着，如果他能动就是奇迹了。

 

 

他又试着移动另一只手，深呼吸着。手指，能动，很好。也许他可以用手指解开这些毛毯。

 

 

肩膀上还有一处重量，这很奇怪因为他身体的其它部分都觉得很轻盈。他试着睁开了眼睛。

 

 

房间还看起来和以前一样。这是他们的卧室，洁白的墙壁以及多彩的书架，床边还有一堆Michael堆着的毛衣。透过雨光他不记得现在是什么时候，但是现在这也不重要了。这一刻，整个世界仿佛都陷入了永恒。

 

 

他歪头靠在倚着他肩膀的头上，现在他知道这个重量是什么了，Michael，他坐在他身边靠着睡着了。Michael的头发长到发梢卷曲，现在碰着他的脖子，但是他喜欢这种感觉。

 

 

他有一点想要移动胳膊，但是他的胳膊和身体的其它部位都叫嚣着要休息。他停下来，用片刻思考这是怎么回事，然后开始尝试在毛毯的包裹之下移动。

 

 

Michael打了个哈欠，带着睡意说道：“James？”然后他坐得笔直，眼睛瞪大：“James！”

 

 

“Hi。”他挑起一支眉毛，因为现在不能移动，Michael使得毛毯下不能动弹的重量消失了。“早上好——现在是早上吗？——我爱你。”

 

 

“现在是——你还好吗？我真他妈抱歉，我本来不想睡着的，我正试着——我爱你。你现在感觉怎么样？”

 

 

“很好。有一点疲惫。我觉得我很好。”他的头有一点晕，但是只是像羊毛一样地轻，不是很严重。他之前有过更严重的宿醉。“你……怎么样？过来，亲亲我。显然我现在不能动了。”

 

 

“你不能——”

 

 

“因为你用被子把我裹成了木乃伊。最上面的那层是什么？为什么是红紫相间的？”

 

 

“那是给Matthew的生日礼物。在我们同居之前，我在一个箱子里面找到的。你冷吗？能坐起来吗？想喝水吗？”

 

 

“你是为了我而打开壁橱的吗？并且……不，可能有一点，也许。还有你没有回答我的问题。”

 

 

Michael深吸了一口气，然后吐出来，说：“先喝点水。”然后跑到厨房又跑了回来。“这里。”

 

 

嘴里、喉咙里的干净凉爽的感觉的确不错。他情不自禁喝了第二口，这个动作有其它的意义。Michael看见这个，表情开始露出担忧。

 

 

“我很好。”他说，然后把水递过去。“真的，也许只是有一点酸痛。我喜欢这种感觉。”

 

 

“你喜欢？”

 

 

“真的。”他向后舒展手臂，在被子之下挪动着双腿，动动脚指，耸耸肩。“轻盈，均衡，更多。诶哟。”

 

 

“怎么了?”

 

 

“好吧，不能这个姿势坐太久。但是那有什么关系呢？你可以说不的。”

 

 

“有关系。”Michael说，然后和他一起躺了进来，用手臂环住他，然后重新调整姿势，靠着床头板，承担了James大部分的重量。“有关系。我爱你。”

 

 

“嗯。爱你，谢谢你。”

 

 

“不，”Michael俯下身，James微微偏着抬起头，他们的嘴唇碰在了一起。“是谢谢你。为了这个——你给了我这个。你没我们。我喜欢成为你的锚，我可以经常这么做。并不仅仅是这一晚。我可以为你做更多。”

 

 

“我喜欢照顾你的感觉。”James回答说，并不是不同意，然后将脸埋在Michael的脖子上，闭上双眼，呼吸。“你给我们清理了吗？”

 

 

“你不记得了？”

 

 

“不……那时候，我醒着吗？”

 

 

“嗯，最开始没有，我试着摇醒你——你之前确实醒了。你看着我，告诉我你很好我不用担心，然后你主动提出要给我做一个肉桂卷。我以为你是——我给你喝了一点水，然后你又睡着了，这就是你没有在一个急救室醒来的原因，因为你看起来——你真的什么都不记得了？”

 

 

“肉桂卷？不记得了，不过确实像是我会说的话。”他亲吻着Michael的锁骨，嘴唇抚过皮肤和骨头，试着想要赶走愧疚和不安。

 

 

“你真完美，你真的照顾了我。——你帮我换了床单吗？”

 

“这是一项技能。那么你记得什么呢？”

 

 

“基本上除了这最后一件其他都记得。顺便一说，你应该为此感到骄傲。你确实干得太猛把我弄晕过去了，我之前还不知道有这种可能性。”

 

 

“我也是。”他太阳穴下，Michael的肩膀几乎微不可视地绷紧了一下。“我可以不要这个的。你不知道我有多么被吓坏了。”

 

 

“真的吗？”

 

 

“James，你当时磕了药，一直在喝酒，我知道我已经让你有哭腔了，我告诉你是你想要的这一切，我让你——你可能不记得了，最后一次，但是那一次很——当我这么告诉你的时候你高潮了，但是你也还——我不知道我做的那么过火了，你那时四肢无力，即使是当你还在——并且最初我都不能分辨你是否还在呼吸，是不是永远醒不过来了——”Michael很快停止了话语。雨声滴答，配合地弥补这一片间隙。

 

 

“哦，”James说，语调就像是天气预报一样。“但是我确实，醒了，你说了的。”

 

 

“是的……除非你没有。你不记得了。”

 

 

“可能，有一点。”这不是在撒谎。有了这个暗示，记忆一点点又回来了。Michael的眼睛，睁得很大，带着吃惊，与他对视的时候又带着庆幸。他的脸上蒙着一层温暖柔软的布料，然后另一块，这次的动作甚至带着更多的小心，在他的双腿之间，清理着敏感的肌肤。他爱着的声音在他因为新的刺激而扭动的时候低声说着抱歉。那时候他说了些什么：Michael需要安慰。

 

 

“我很抱歉。”他说了，然后用手环着Michael的腰。“我不知道你会做到这一步，我可以拒绝的——是的，我本应该可以的。不要这么看着我，在你说第二遍的时候我听到了的。是我自己想要这一切的。最后的那件事你给我说细节的时候我可能会为此而感到尴尬。我很好，并且你在这里。我们不用再做一次了，你为我做过一次了，我爱你，我们很好，明白吗？”

 

 

“ 我爱你。”Michael将脸埋在他的头发里。“真的爱你，James。”

 

 

“我知道。”James对他说，然后拍着靠的很近的苗条的屁股，特意地带着一点确信，一点屈尊。Michael发出的声音一般带着笑意，一半带着恐惧被释放的放松。

 

 

“肉桂卷？我真的主动这么说了？”

 

 

“如果你想要的话我会去做的。你今天不能起床。但是……你说的我们不用再这么做了。但是你喜欢它。”

 

 

“是的。但是我不是要使你精神上受伤。”

 

 

“不，我的意思是，是的，有一点……但是……看着你……看着你因为我而高潮，一次又一次……然后最后……我知道我可以给你，你的样子，当你……你想要我对此坦诚。”

 

 

“那很好，是的。”从这语调，犹豫和脸上带着的焦虑中他有一点知道他要说什么。他发现自己开始微笑：他们想要的是一样的东西。

 

 

“我喜欢那些。”Michael说完了。然后又将头靠在床头板上，闭上眼，后退的动作带着绝望。“上帝啊，James，我真的很抱歉。”

 

 

James因为这不必要的情节而翻了个白眼。他小心翼翼地坐起来，将腿交叠起来，与他爱着的男人鼻子对着鼻子，说：“为什么要道歉？”

 

 

Michael的眼睛滑稽地瞪得很大。“但是——你——我伤害了你，我——”

 

 

“我看起来像是受伤了吗？”他等着回答。Michael似乎没有理解到这句话并没有带着修辞，所以James又对他翻了一个白眼，向前倾身，然后吻住他。Michael呆了几秒，然后试探性地回吻。

 

 

“酸痛，有点，但是还好。或许下一次我们就别先喝酒了，然后我们要让Ian为此而感到愧疚，下一周还是什么时候，我们把剩下的留下来在特殊的时候用吧，只剩下六片了。这可不是日常用品。你还听着吗？”

 

 

“我怕……也许……你会……你会希望……”

 

 

“再来一次？当然会。并且你也是。那很棒。我们都棒极了对吧？”

 

 

“……是的。”Michael很缓慢地回答。但是那双眼睛背后开始浮现喜悦，就像是爱尔兰河的日出一般。“是的。”

 

 

“那就这么说定了。”

 

 

“我爱你。”Michael说，然后他突然将手放进他的头发里，将他的头拉过来，吻住他，这个吻带着霸道与侵略。James感到自己的膝盖开始发软，这种感觉在他坐在Michael的大腿上的时候更加强烈。他身体的其他部分也决定变得服从与顺从，在Michael后退之后他有点儿上气不接下气。

 

 

“怎么了？”他问道：“为什么—你停下了。”这个指责让Michael发笑，紧张被赶走了，取而代之的是欢乐，笑声仿佛在雨声中回响。

 

 

“只是在想，现在我知道那药片确实起作用了。”

 

 

“是的，好吧。”James嘟哝着，然后用手指戳着他的肋骨。“别得意了。”

 

 

“那当我让你把手放在背后的时候也不要听我的。”Michael雀跃地反驳道，James坐在那里，瞪着他，想不到一个好的回嘴，原因主要是他真的很想听从命令，但是他不打算这么做。”

 

 

至少，不是立刻。

 

 

“太简单了，对我来说。”Michael说道，感觉很满意，然后用修长的手指抚过嘴唇，James立刻不知道怎么呼吸，然后听从地向前。“我的。我爱这个。我也爱你指责我的样子。你想让我把肉桂卷带到床上吗？”

 

 

“不用。”James叹息着说。“是的，我爱你，你明白，你事实上都不知道我的食谱。”

 

 

“我知道.。”Michael说着。眼神柔软，带着炽热，温柔，对视着：“我会富有创造力，想象力的。”

 

 

“裸着给我带肉桂卷，”James说：“带到床上，上面要有奶油起司冰。”Michael欢喜地用手指带着霸道挑起James的下颚又来了一个吻，然后起身，说：“我提到过吗，我爱你的——抱歉，是我们的——幻想。”

 

完


End file.
